moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Taezilyn Currington
Nobility lost, power found. Lady Currington was a Gilnean woman, that much was clear when she spoke, however recently her accent had started to fade. Her words were much easier to understand, however she clearly had the northerner voice. While at one time she used to wear more combat oriented gear, including dark black leathers, she has since retired them now that she is older, enjoying a set of tailored robes, dark purple and grey covering most of it, however it was clearly highlighted with bright Fel green, runes covering them. Embedded into the armor was different gems of varying sizes helping to serve as power focus in the robes. Possibly the most unique thing was the stave she used a twisted spire holding gemstones and spikes covering it. IT seemed to be of Twilight Hammer origin, however she kept it close when she needed to use it. She has kept her long black hair however, falling past her shoulders deep black, though now that she has started to age, it had grown parts of silver in certain areas without becoming too noticeable. Deep purple eyes scan around and watch her surroundings, keeping simple makeup when she has the time, mostly around her eyes and mouth. She was a scribe, and it was hard to deny the fact, having a large tome, it was quite large and the way it was bound would hint to a research book, locked with two heavy locks and chained to her belt, where she kept other supplies for inscription and other fine writing. Her mannerisms and title hint to the fact that she was a noble, however she did not seem to speak about it often, or the fact that she never mentioned her family, using the title only out of habit. (Theme: Beckon a Foul Beast - Alex Roe) History Taezilyn was born to a noble family in northern Silverpine, where she grew up in relative solitude from the rest of the world in the family manor. They did not have much, rather gaining most of the income from the family through work as scribes and artists. Her mother became friends with an elf before her birth, and after she disappeared she was named after the elven woman due to the friendship. She never new of her strange name as most ended up calling her by her fast found nickname "Tae". Privately schooled, she spent many hours within the family library, not only learning about her family work, but through tutors about everything else there was to know that a growing girl should know about. Having no siblings, she spent many days alone, and when she was the age of sixteen she was allowed to learn more about protecting herself, practicing with a blade, both with Trainers and her Father. She continued to train for the next few years, becoming a bit of a tomboy, learning how to ride, wearing leather armor as she hunted. She also quickly started to pick up on magic, able to learn simple spells to help illuminate the area with flame as well as summoning a spirit raven to guide her through the forest, Thanks to her mother. She spent the next few years in relative peace, always aware of the Forsaken. However due to her location in Silverpine forest, she was quickly forced to hide in her manor up in the mountains due to the effects of the plague as well as the oncoming forsaken. After watching her Father stumble in with more then a few wounds, she quickly started to hate the forsaken for what they had done. Scouring the library of her home, seeking to the sealed tome, any lost parchment that could help her get an edge against them, to defend her home and possibly avenge her Father's assassination. Stumbling across a few faded leaflets sealed away in a hidden tome, she started to pour over the information, quickly finding it fascinating, seeing it as both a challenge, as well as a way to seek her revenge. Locking herself in her Fathers study, she worked on restoring the old parchment using what she could to translate the few pages, quickly finding out that it was the start of a very dangerous path. Demonology, the decent into the Fel magics. She was in the middle of the ritual that she had prepared when the Forsaken had found her. She was powerless to do anything at all as she heard the screams the Forsaken troops slaughtering anyone they found. Anger and rage filled as the ritual completed, causing an explosion of Fel flame. Due to her unstable emotions, the ritual completed incorrectly, causing only a twisted half metamorphosis, however it was more then enough to due her deed. Unfortunately for her she had no control, the demon inside making the decisions, and the demon wanted blood. She Slaughtered everyone in the household, including the remaining members of her family and whatever troops last. She watched, unable to stop herself as she viciously attacked, and to her absolute horror, right before she could regain control, the last person slaughtered was her own mother, hiding in the hidden attic. Collapsing in agony, her mind struggling for control, she managed to utter a few words of binding, sealing the demon away inside of her fully, but causing an explosion of flame. Within moments, the entire manor was engulfed with Fel flame. She awoke the next morning in the ashes, looking around and seeing little remaining. Stumbling into the basement, she unlocked her private store and worked on collecting what she could, donning a simple set of clothes she found in the half burned servants shack, she started to trudge her way to Gilneas, the only thing keeping her moving was her will to survive, and the unholy creature that she had bound inside of her. Managing to slip inside of the capital, She used what gold she had left to rent a room in the Inn, near the edge of town, keeping her name private she worked what she could to help earning her some coin, but making quick use of her skills to forge documents, and alter other ones to gain her more favor. Within only a year she had managed to reestablish herself in a small one bedroom home. She took whatever spare time she had to devote to research. Pouring her time into it, she quickly found out the summoned name of the demon: Korroth. It was not something she expected, however she poured her research into demonology, Including the effects of Metamorphosis. She was out of Gilneas when she heard of the attack on it, both glad and horrified. By then she was a bit of a recluse, so she did not have many to worry about, and the curse of the worgen sounded difficult at best, however the Forsaken invasion put dread in her heart. When she learned that the afflicted had gotten out save she was relieved, traveling and meeting up with her kin, she settled in with them, trying to help them recover. She helped out around the alliance for the effects of the cataclysm, taking interest in the Twilight's Hammer and the rituals they did for Ascendance, curious to if they could enable her further control over her own abilities. She spent most of her time working on her research, devoting her other time to her scribe work, before she heard about the whispering rumors of a gathering known as the harvest. Managing to track down one of the tomes, using one of her now many servants to help her with it, she learned the secrets to Fel infusion, grinning and beginning preparations on the ritual. The ritual completed in secret, she now had a much better understanding of the nature of Fel as well as the creatures that come from it. When the portal to Outland's past opened up, she took the advantage to make her way through the portal, to pick apart the secrets of the Shadow council, as well as any other information she can find. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Warlocks Category:Gilneas Peerage